Metroid: The adventures of Samus
by loser-otaku
Summary: The misadventures of everyone's favorite armored Female bounty hunter! Includes many new original crazy characters, and new crazy adventures for Samus!
1. Prolugue

Well, In anticipation of Metroid other M, I decided to write this fic, starring everyone's favorite female bounty hunter. Hope you enjoy!

Note: I do not own Metroid, Team Ninja, Nintendo, or anything else mentioned.

-Prologue-

Time and location: Planet Gerand, 5:32 pm, 4th month of the Galactic Calendar.

Intro text:

On the edge of the North-Eastern Star System lies the planet Gerand, the 234th Planet-city of the Galactic Federation. Gerand is a troubled planet, full of many problems that inflicted much misfortune upon it's inhabitants. The economy is in a downward spiral, the crime rate is increasing, and worst of all, a massive rebel insurgency is making attacks against the Galactic-Federation. The Federation is doing whatever it can to fight back the insurgency, but morale is low, and the enemy appears to have the upper hand. However, the Federation has hired someone that could potentially turn the tide of this war, a well known bounty hunter known and feared by many..

There were massive amounts of rain falling upon the Planet of Gerand. Members of the Gerand Liberation League, the insurgency who was fighting against the Federation, were marching through the mountainous terrain overlooking the capital city of Gerand, covered in the pouring rain. As the rebels kept marching, a small group of them were whispering rumors to each other.

"Hey, did ya hear that those feds got a new hired gun?" asked a bearded rebel. Another scar-faced rebel covered in sunglasses was curious about the gossip.

"A hired gun, Y'mean like a bounty hunter?" asked Scar-Face.

"Yeah, ain't that grand? Those Fed's are outta their minds!" answered the bearded man as he laughed heartily. " Are they outta their bleedin' minds or what!? We're already kicking their arses so hard, and just right outta the blue, they send only ONE person to take us on!! They should just give up while they can!"

As they kept marching, the scar-faced man was chatting along with his comrade about this bounty hunter. "One Bounty Hunter Only? I guess since this economy is so piss-poor, they can only afford to hire one only. I don't get it, why don't those bleedin' Feds quit already?"

The bearded rebel's smile disappeared into a sneering scowl. "Because, those Feds don't wanna quit, they're too thick skulled and they don't wanna admit they're losing. So instead of signing a treaty, they're only wasting more money and spilling more blood. They don't want to end this like civilized men, they wanna fight to the end like bleedin' savages."

The scar-faced rebel always kept hearing insults and haze against the Federation they were fighting against, so it wasn't anything new. However, what caught his attention was this bounty hunter.

"So, who's this bounty hunter they're wasting all their money on?" asked Scar-face as he leaned in closer to whisper. The bearded man's face tightened as he explained.

"Well, from what I've heard, this one is supposed to be pretty famous. He's always walkin' around in that red and orange armor, and he's got this here gun attached to his arm, like he's Megaman or something!"

"Umm, Megaman? Who's that?" asked a confused Scar-face.

"What, you never played any of those games before when you was a youngun?" asked the bearded rebel in a surprised manner.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Scar-Face stared off into the sky, not understanding what his partner was referring to.

"Never mind that," the Bearded man muttered with a dissatisfied sneer. "Anyways, that bounty hunter, what's his name again?"

One of the other rebels chimed in. "Isn't it Samuel Karan?" Others began to guess the name too.

"Nah, I think it was Samwise Gamgee." guessed a confused rebel.

"That's a Stinkin' Hobbit ya bloody idiot!!" Yelled a frustrated bearded man.

"Wait, I remember, It's Samus Ar-" Before Scar-face could finish , an explosion ripped through their group, sending rebels flying though the air. The attacked rebels immediately drew their plasma guns and rusty ancient RPG rocket launchers, and broke off into multiple groups and charged forward. However, a silhouetted armored figure fired multiple missiles into the air, blowing apart their formation and sending the rebels into a frenzied panic. When the smoke cleared, an armored, green visored orange-red and yellow figure walked slowly and menacingly. The rebels fired back with their rifles, but their shots just either whizzed past or harmlessly bounced off the figures armor. The terrified Scar-faced man now recognized the bounty hunter from his bearded comrade's description. It was the most infamous bounty hunter in the known galaxy, Samus Aran! The terrified rebels retreated and returned fire as they ran back, but Samus just effortlessly blasted them apart with a charged shot from her arm cannon. She then rushed forward, firing multiple rapid shots with her cannon, knocking down the rebel soldiers like ducks in a row. One of the rebels fired back with his RPG rocket, but Samus, using her uncanny acrobatics, corkscrew-somersaulted into the air, avoiding the missile and in mid air while upside down, fired back one of her missiles, decimating nearly the whole entire group. The scar-faced man knew he couldn't win, so he terrifyingly ran away, dropping his gun in the process.

"Oh boy, looks like I got a runner.." muttered Samus in a relaxed yet lazy tone.

As the man kept sprinting away, She fired her blue grapple beam, and dragged the man towards her in a violent speed. As he flew towards her face-first, she ended it, smashing her armored fist into his face. The man, with his caved in bleeding face, was muttering in a terrified tone.

"Th-taht boutny hunther.. You-you're Thsamush, Thasamush eriansth!" muttered the man with his squished in face.

"It's Samus Aran, get it right." stated Samus in an annoyed tone.

Loser-Otaku presents:

Metroid: The adventures of Samus.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty then, this is when the story REALLY gets started. Here we go!

Note: I do not own Metroid, Nintendo, or anything else mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1: Payment

Time and location: Planet Gerand, 5:57 pm, 4th month of the Galactic Calendar.

After the group of Rebels were defeated in a quick and brutal battle, at the site after the battle, Samus was greeted by several Galactic Federation troops, and the man leading them, her employer, a high ranking Federation officer known as General Sternberg.

"Outstanding work Samus, simply outstanding!" Exclaimed Sternberg as he pointed to the pile of corpses.

"It's war, there's nothing outstanding about it.." muttered Samus as she sat atop a rock and took her helmet off. Her long, smooth blonde hair flowed over her shoulders, and her sullen face looked over the devestation of the destruction she wrought. A lot of the Fed soldiers were stunned at her beauty, and were whispering things about her.

"That's Samus Aran!?"

"She looks stunning.."

"I didn't know she was a chick.."

Sternberg walked up to Samus and stared at her. Samus scanned his features. Sternberg was a grayish-blonde short haired man, covered in a cape and wearing medals and stars covering his shoulders. He also wore the standard officers cap of the federation, and wore tall black boots.

"Nevertheless my dear, you have done a great service for the Federation, a service which we shall be eternally grateful for." muttered the general in a cold menacing voice.

"I haven't done any good service." replied Samus in a bleak tone. "I've only created orphans and widows. A lot of families now have no fathers and husbands, and I'm responsible for it."

Sternberg didn't match Samus's sentiment.

"Huh? Certainly you don't mean this?"

Samus couldn't believe this man's arrogance.

"They are people too, like us! These aren't Metroids, alien parasites, or space pirates! These are human beings dammit! You are treating this like a Goddamn celebration, and you should be ashamed!!"

Sternberg and his troops were shocked at this outburst. However, Sternberg's astonished expression quickly faded away, and he and the rest of his troops laughed heartily.

"Ya see that boys!? That bounty hunter we hired is not only a good fighter, she can tell good jokes too!" Stated the General in between laughs.

Samus was no longer acting reserved and calm, she had enough of this.

"I wouldn't treat this matter lightly if I were you General Sternberg. You should treat this matter seriously, and I don't appreciate you insulting me after I have done your dirty work."

"Are you sure you should be asking a superior officer such an order, Samus?" stated Sternberg as he stared the bounty hunter down. "Your little outburst and your demands are in basic violation of Federation protocols."

"Like I give a shit." swore Samus with a scowl on her face. "I'm no longer with your organization anymore, so your regulations and protocol do not comply. If you need further use of me and my talents, do not insult me ever again or treat this matter as a source of amusement. Is that understood, General?"

The General and his troops were once again shocked, but there was no laughing this time.

" I understand, Samus, and I apologize for that. You are a valuable asset to us, and we will contact you again for any and all future services. Let's pretend that this little ugly thing never happened, alright?" apologized the General with a fake smile grafted onto his face.

"Right. Now, my payment." demanded Samus.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the General.

"I'm a bounty hunter, General. I don't do this for free."

Sternberg then remembered that he would have to pay her off eventually.

"Ahh, yes. Approximatley 86,000 Galactic Credits. Thank you for reminding me! Do you have any possible dates when you would like to receive this?"

"Now." demanded Samus immediatley.

Sternberg was once again shocked. Who the hell did this woman think she was!?

"I-I-I'm afraid that's impossible. However, we will do our best to ship your payment to you as soon as possible if you liked."

"That's good too." Samus casually answered.

Samus was done with these people. She no longer had any reason to be here, so she punched in the coordinates on her wrist communicator, and within seconds, her ship landed. As she stepped aboard, The general said one last thing.

"We will let you know if we need you again Samus!" shouted the General over the loud noise of the ship.

"I bet you will.." muttered Samus in a cold tone as she stepped aboard.

Within minutes, the ship took off into space, leaving the General and his troops. After Samus left, Sternberg cast a look of great anger upon his face, which was covered in angry veins.

"Umm, general? Are you alright sir?" asked one of his soldiers.

The genral unleashed his hidden anger and smashed a rock with his fist.

"That Bitch!!! Who does she think she is!? If she was still part of this Federation I would put a court-martial on her ass that would send her all the way to Zebes!! Or what's left of it.."

"Whether we like or not, we still need her sir." assured the soldier.

The general's anger was replaced with a menacing maniacal smile that freaked out the soldier.

"That's right soldier, and she needs us too..."

______________

2 weeks later....

Time and location: Outer-space. Samus Aran's spaceship. 4th month of the galactic calendar.

It was a very slow 2 weeks for Samus. The last job she did was on Gerand and that skirmish with the rebels. Sternberg promised to pay her as soon as possible, but her payment never came. For 2 straight weeks Samus had no new bounties, no contracts, NOTHING. She was desperate for any new activities, and she couldn't just sit there and collect dust. So she dug out her old NES and was trying to play Donkey Kong. She was on the couch, with her armor off wearing nothing but a short white tank-top and shorts. The air conditioning wasn't working right, so it was also very hot. The combination of the heat and the difficulty of the game was really starting to piss her off.

"God dammit, I hate this game!!" yelled a pissed off Samus.

In retaliation, she picked up her arm cannon laying on the counter, and blew up the T.V. with a missile. Immediately after that, her phone began to ring.

"Hello, Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter." casually answered Samus as if nothing ever happened.

"Hello? Is this Samus Aran!? We need you very badly, please hurry!!" said a panicked voice.

"Just calm down sir, tell me what's going on and I'll be able to handle it."

"Near your coordinates, we have a shipping freighter under heavy fire! We're being fired upon and hijacked, we think it might be-"

"Space pirates.." finished Samus. "Just hang on sir, I'll be on my way." She hung up the phone and ran to get her suit. Finally! Some action after 2 weeks of nothing! Samus entered the chamber in the ship, and piece by piece, her armor appeared over her. Finally, she walked over and grabbed her helmet-visor and put it on.

"Time to get paid.." she said as she loaded her arm cannon.

Well, that was the ACTUAL 1st chapter! The 2nd one will be coming very quickly, so see you next time!

-Next Chapter: back in business-


End file.
